A workshop is a room, rooms, a garage, or building which provides the area, tools, and machines required for the manufacture or repair of machines, goods, vehicles, and the like. Workshops may vary in industrial focus. For instance, some workshops focus on automotive repair or restoration, while others can focus on woodworking, metalworking, electronics work, or electronic or equipment prototyping.
A typical workshop contains a workbench, machines, such as hand tools and power tools, and other hardware useful for manufacturing, repair, and maintenance. Many of the machines used in a typical workshop are operated by a handle, which is gripped by hand and actuated manually to operate the machine. For example, the handles of some machines are actuated by rotation, whereas others are actuated by cranking the handle back-and-forth, as is the case with mechanical floor jacks useful for lifting and lower heavy loads and applying great forces.
A typical workshop also includes chemical substances, such as lubricants, greases, motor oils, fuels, solvents, and the like for use, as a matter of example, in cleaning, maintaining, repairing, and operating machines, equipment, motors, and vehicles. Often, the hands of a skilled workman working in a well-equipped workshop become exposed to and coated with one or more of the above-described chemical substances, which can make gripping a handle difficult because of the hands being slippery on the handle, and which can cause the workman's hands to inadvertently slip along the handle when actuating the handle-operated machine which can inherently interfere with the ability of the workman to efficiently and safely operate the handle-operated machine and which can result in unwanted injury. Since many of the lubricants, greases, oils, fuels, solvents and other like or similar chemical substances commonly found in the well-furnished workshop are inherently corrosive, transfer of these chemical substances to machine handles from the workman's hands can cause unwanted corrosion and resulting damage to the handles.
For the purpose of solving these and other problems inherent in the prior art, there is a need in the art for a cover assembly for a handle of a handle-operated machine that is easy to install and remove, that is chemically resistant for isolating the handle from lubricants, greases, motor oils, fuels, solvents, and other chemical substances, and that provides a chemically-resistant gripping surface for safely and efficiently gripping and actuating the handle by hand for operating the handle-operated machine and that is resistant to slipping even when chemical substances are on the workman's hands.